


Ladybugs Don't Make Sounds

by simplyn2deep



Series: 20/20 'verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Costumes, Dress Up, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Triple Drabble, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Josie in their Halloween costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybugs Don't Make Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Early Halloween Party Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> Stephanie and Josie are 28 months old.

“Buzz...buzz…” Stephanie ran around the living room with her bumblebee wings on. Not far behind her was Josie with her ladybug wings.

From the kitchen, Steve leaned against the counter and watched his daughters play. Ever since Danny brought home the costumes for the girls to wear for Halloween, they’ve been really excited. He knew they didn’t know what the holiday meant, but they never passed up a chance to play dress up.

“Be careful with the wings, girls,” Steve said. “You don’t want to break them before Danno comes home to see you.”

Stephanie continued to make buzzing sounds around the living room, but Josie stopped, watched her sister for a bit, then looked at Steve. “Daddy...what do ladybugs say?”

Steve walked to his daughter. “What was that Josie-girl?”

“What do ladybugs say?” Josie asked again when Steve picked her up. “Bees say buzz like Stephanie. What do I say?”

“Ladybugs don’t usually make sounds,” Steve said. Josie’s face crumpled and Steve quickly added, “but you, baby girl, can make whatever sound you want.”

“I can say buzz like Steffie!” Josie declared with a nod. “Wait for me! Buzz!”

“If that’s what you want, Josie-girl, go for it!” Steve replied with a laugh as he put her back on the floor. Josie took off after her sister; buzzing and running around the living room.

Every so often, one of the girls would run up to Steve and say, “Buzz buzz, Daddy!” before running off again.

Steve laughed and pulled out his phone to get video of them playing. He knew that Danny would see how much they were enjoying themselves.

“Hey girls, why don’t you come over here and tell me the sound that bumble bees and ladybugs make,” Steve said as he held out his phone.


End file.
